metapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Manipulation Part 1
Moving Energy Let’s start with focusing and pulling energy from your core to different parts of your body, if you already know this then skip to the next paragraph. Start by working with meditation and breathing; breathe in positive and breathe out negative. Slowly pull energy to your into entire torso and feel it surge through your chest, back, and stomach. Then pull energy into your arms and feel it surge, then repeat the process with your legs, hands and feet. Allow the energy to swell into your entire body. If you feel the sensations dropping as you move the energy, then just move energy to selected parts of your body piece by piece. After you fill up your body, appendages then fill up your head. With your entire being full of energy, allow it to flow naturally through you and just meditate and feel the flow of it. The movement might be fast at first, but it will eventually come to its own rhythm. After getting used to all this, practice filling your body up at faster rates. Next we’ll move into projecting energy outside the body. Start by filling your whole being with energy and then allow it to move slightly beyond your skin. Have it coat around you as if you were in a bubble. With the energy floating naturally around you, you have produced your battle aura (astral energy aura, it moves separate from the emotional aura, it acts as a signifier of who you are by showing your core’s energies, and when you learn to max out your energy it spreads out further, the positives to it are the manipulations in energy you can do through it such as different types of shields, spiritual traps, etc, a negative to it is that it is not very stealthy when you max out energies, however you can program and use types of shielding to block scanning and virtually make your Battle Aura invisible or just draw it all back in and overlap the energies as they spread out). Practice until this feeling also becomes very natural. Then move onto focusing on select spots such as the palms and focus on energy only flowing out of them. This can be accomplished by directing the summoned energies to the specific spot you wish simply by visualization. As you found your color, visualize yourself as the energy flowing to that one spot. This opens up to three separate things as well. Ki Ball By being able to move energy out of your body now and through your body, you can more easily focus on moving it into your hands and drawing it out through your palms. You have heard many different visualizations for producing a ki ball, so we’ll only use one for the example. Draw energy into your arms and hands; begin to project it through your palms. Visualize that you’re holding a clear orb and as you project the energy from your palms, have it fill up the glass orb or have the orb fill up with energy and as you feel it fill up mold the energy in to the ball shape. Now focus on holding the ki ball in this state. Dissipate the ki ball after holding it for a bit and then try making another. Practice until it becomes very easy to make with two hands. Then move on to making it with one hand, and lastly one in each hand. You can also try basic programming by having thoughts flow with the energy as you project it into the form you want. If you visualize a cube, you’ll get a cube and so on. You can make the ki ball in to any structure you want. You’ll find more on programming in the Support section. Shield Basics As you move energy outside your skin have it overlap your body in multiple layers. Visualize it becoming a thick layer of armor, and have someone with a weapon in your inner eye walk up to you and begin to hit and as they strike, the hit is deflected due the armor. This will help to set the energy in place as a shield. Also look at it this way, the Battle Aura has many applications here, move energy above the skin and visualize it forming into shields, and armor to form an energy shield. You can also focus on how much energy you want to put into the shield and have it set on a battery. That way it will not be constantly pulling on your core. Then again you could program it to draw mana into the aura to recharge them. Focus on solar and lunar energy to recharge them for example. The possibilities are endless. Even at the point of making reflector shields, absorption shields that filter energy back to the opponent to damage them and so on. Maxing Out Maxing out involves focusing on pulling majority of the energy out of the core into your body and battle aura. You can not max out and still produce and use energy, yes. This just provides a faster route to moving energy, because it’s a way of balancing out the energy within the core to the rest of the being. This way you can manipulate energy at larger amounts at faster rates. Anyway, to max out simply think of a visualization that works best for you. The old technique of the ki flame works here as well. An example, start by meditating and focusing on the core, follow through with breathing as you would normally, now begin to pull energy all into your being and have it surge faster and faster. Summon energy until the core has reached a balanced state with its energy released and have that energy surge into the battle aura. Copyright: GT Category:Energy Manipulation